


The Single Moment

by goosetheflerken



Series: The Legacy of Mar-Vell [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Weakness, birth story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosetheflerken/pseuds/goosetheflerken
Summary: Carol Danvers watches as the most basic emotion brings Yon-Rogg to his knees. He no longer was a commander or traitor, friend or betrayer......instead he became a simple man.





	The Single Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a dream and it's also a prelude to everything...

Screams and clear words both filled one of the circular birthing chambers on Diador Prime. The planet where royalty and wealthy intergalactic individuals planned reproduction and births; a place of calm, serenity and epitome of maternal care. Pacifists and nurturers filled the ranks of the planetary people who served all without judgment of race or creed. However, unlike the births of so many that came before, there was more security and honor within the single chamber. Kree and Terran nurses stood among those at the doors, their duty to call out to the child with words of encouragement so it would enter the world quicker.

“…push milady.” The words of the birthing nurses were intermittent with the sounds of a dutiful Kree calling out to the warrior the empire waited to greet.

“…from blood you are descended, from war you are descend…”

A gentler Terran voice also called the child, calming and reassurance urging it into the world. “…higher, further, faster you will climb. Your future is full of strength and humility, emotions which will guide your heart…” Some of the words had been previously requested to be said on the parents behalf.

“…breathe milady, the child is nearly among us…”

“…your mind will bring you clarity, a future of strength and nobility…”

“…love will be with you from the moment you breathe till the moment you stop…”

A hearty squeal filled the room and one of the nurses lifted the newborn into the air. The rest went about helping the birthing mother. Thunderous boots beat against the ground as claps resounded, happiness in many forms and across cultures filled the room.

* * *

The baby was washed gently before being nestled into a red cloth of soft fabric, walked over to the recovering mother as she rested on the fresh bedding. The lead matron of all the nurses placed the child in her arms. “A healthy daughter Lady Carol. A worthy member of two differing races and with all the potential that is due such a being.”

“Thank you.” She adored the beautiful girl in her arms, sleeping soundly after a long entrance. “She’s perfect.”

The matron nodded, “shall I allow your mate in?”

“Please, I’m sure he wants to meet this little piece of perfection.” She took the baby’s tiny hand with her finger and kissed the blonde fuzz on her head. “Hello my little star.”

* * *

Once the nurses filled out of the birthing chamber, one single person entered. He made his way over instantly and sat on the bed beside her. She looked up at the man who had once built her into a weapon and over time, destroyed all that he had ever created. She handed the newborn off and he cradled it, awe covering every facet of his face. Carol leaned her head against his arm and watched as the warrior turned into a simple man.

“I thought we’d name her Yona…” it was said with a tease and he looked down at the woman who had birthed a miracle.

He seemed to be filled with even more wonder, “a daughter?”

“Hmm, another me to deal with. I’m sure that hair will turn grey in no time.”

“An event I’d welcome.” He leaned down to kiss her tiny forehead, “welcome to your life my darling daughter. I will treasure you as you are, whoever you chose to be.”

Carol chuckled, “who would’ve thought the mighty, Kree commander would melt at the sight of his daughter.” She tapped his elbow and he looked down sternly.

“Control your enthusiasm, I could drop her if you’re not careful.”

“There is he is, the possessive Yon-Rogg of the Kree Empire.” She sat up slightly, thanking her Kree adapted physiology as she felt closer to how she had been before she’d began the process of given birth. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do anything that could endanger her.”

* * *

Yon-Rogg seemed to calm down and watched as the newborn opened her eyes. “She has my eyes.”

“Yeah, no doubt will drive me crazy in the future.” The woman leaned back against her mate and took the small hand.

“My father used to tell me that a Kree could be measured by two factors: how high he climbed within the empire’s ranks and by how many sons he had.” Yon-Rogg shook his head slightly and gazed down at his daughter. “He’d probably be mortified at the disgrace of his blood.”

Carol reached up to thread her fingers through the soft hairs at the base of his neck. “Because you had a daughter?”

“Yes.” He smiled at her, “and no. Because his last living son fell from grace because of the inability to shoot a Terran woman who went on to give him a half-Terran daughter.”

“Technically she’s only a quarter.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “you’re missing the point my love.”

“I got it, I just corrected you.”

* * *

Pulling away, he looked up at the night sky through the skylight where the stars flickered down, as if agreeing with the birth. Standing gently, Yon-Rogg held up his daughter slightly. “See all those stars my daughter, they are yours to explore or conquer. There is a legend of a great Kree warrior, who conquered all she saw with but a whisper. Your mother met one who was named after this great warrior and today she meets a second.” He looked back down at the newborn, “your name shall be Mar-Vell, the one who will conquer all she sees with a soft hand and a whisper.”

Carol rolled her eyes. “She isn’t going to conquer anything, or she’ll be grounded for at least a century.”

“One never knows.”

“Don’t make me shoot you.” She smirked at him and he seemed to just stare at the newborn as he returned to the bed.

“Mar-Vell, let me tell you how your mother fell into my life.” He rested the newborn on the bed and joined the two to lay beside them.

Carol shook her head, “too much war.”

“Kree children are brought up on war stories…”

“Shush!” She tapped his elbow, but he caught her hand and threaded their fingers together. “Let me tell you how your father became your father. See, it all started with the Xandarian and Kree peace treaty…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this.


End file.
